LoveyDovey And A Duck Pond
by SilverSeas
Summary: Uzura tries to find out what lovey-dovey is. One-shot, referenced english dub.


Hello, everyone! So, I've just finished watching Princess Tutu today and I'm in love with it. I never thought that I'd like it just from its title, but I'm so glad that I was proven wrong.

**Author's Ramble:**

Anyways, this is told from Uzura's point of view. But, have you ever noticed that she talks about herself in the third person? So, that's what's going on here- whenever she says "Uzura," she's talking about herself. Also, I tried very hard to write as Uzura talks, which is kind of childish at times, so this is not my best work ever, I'd say. And please note that I watched the English dub, so if Uzura speaks differently in the Japanese dub, my bad! Oh, and also, since I watched the English version, Duck's name is _Duck, not Ahiru. _

Lastly, I don't think that there is an option to list Uzura as a character, so I instead listed the characters as Duck and Fakir, which obviously still works, seeing as they're the couple in this little one-shot.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own the adorable fairy tale Princess Tutu. If I did, Fakir and Duck would have kissed, just sayin'.

Please enjoy to the best of your abilities! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lovey-Dovey And A Duck Pond<strong>

What's lovey-dovey, zura?

Uzura thinks she sees it, zura. Everyday, zura, by the duck pond.

Fakir sits there, zura. His eyes always look sad, yet filled with something special when he stares at Duck nibbling on the grass in the water, zura.

He just sits there for hours, always with a quill and parchment perched on his lap, preparing himself to write at any given instant should an idea suddenly strike upon his head.

Is that lovey-dovey, zura?

Uzura sees the same feelings in Duck, zura. She swims over the glass water, as graceful as Princess Tutu herself, zura. She gazes, in a very hurt way, down into the depths of the pond water.

She can't talk anymore, zura, but she still communicates to Uzura with her expressions. And right now, zura, she's trying to tell Uzura something.

Is it lovey-dovey?

And every night, like clockwork, Fakir wades out into the water and scoops up little yellow Duck into his warm hands. They both stand there for a short while, zura, and gaze up at the shining stars in the blackening sky.

Uzura wonders if they make wishes, zura? On the same star, zura?

And then Duck snuggles her small head into Fakir's chest as he turns about and waddles back to the shore.

Uzura never knows what happens after that, she doesn't follow them the rest of the way. Uzura stands and waits at the pond until Duck and Fakir return the next morning, zura. Fakir and Duck always smile at Uzura when they come back, zura. Fakir even says good morning. Duck cannot talk, zura, so she says nothing.

And every morning, Fakir gently lowers Duck into the smooth pond and sprinkles bread crumbs over the surface for her to eat. Within the small moment between the serving and the munching, Duck always looks Fakir directly in the eyes, and Fakir stares back.

Fakir then sits down on the dock and sets himself up to write, but never writes a word, zura. Duck glides over the glass surface, zura, and finds small distractions to entertain herself with.

They never speak to each other.

Uzura sits next to Fakir on the wooden docks and hits her drum every so often. When she bangs it one too many times, Fakir halts her movements with the small palm of his hand. He places his writing hand on Uzura's drum and muffles the sound that comes from it. Uzura doesn't play for the rest of the day, and all is still and silent except for the soft ripples from the blue pond.

Zura.

Uzura thinks that Fakir must get bored staring at Duck every day, zura. But his eyes never show boredom, zura. They always have that one emotion behind them; the one that Uzura cannot place because she is a puppet, zura.

Uzura also thinks that Duck would get lonely swimming in the water by herself all day, zura. But she always seems peaceful and happy, glancing up at Fakir every once in a while seems to prevent her from feeling completely cut off and lost, zura.

Does lovey-dovey live in the eyes, zura?

* * *

><p>It's raining today, zura. Uzura stands waiting for Fakir and Duck to arrive at the pond, but they do not come.<p>

Uzura is a wooden puppet, and should not get wet.

Uzura bangs on her toy drum, creating what the old Fakir would call a "ruckus", even through the noise of the rain and lightning. She bangs on it for a while more, until she hears footsteps approaching her.

Uzura sees him; it's Fakir. "Fakir, zura! Where's Duck, zura?"

He walks up to Uzura, zura. He picks her up and starts to retreat with her in his arms, beneath his hood, "Come on, Uzura, you shouldn't be outside in this weather."

Fakir takes Uzura to his house, zura. Uzura is now dry and runs around the room, "Fakir is very nice, zura! Like lovey-dovey, zura!"

Uzura stops running when she sees Duck sitting on the couch. The small Duck gives Uzura a small "quack" in greeting and Uzura takes a spot next to her, zura. "Duck, isn't Fakir nice, zura? He brought Uzura out of the rain, zura!"

Duck doesn't answer, she can't, zura. Fakir brings tea and bread, which he shares with Uzura and Duck. Uzura thinks it's very funny to see Duck drink tea from a China cup, zura!

Duck falls asleep after her tea, zura. And Uzura is left sitting next to Fakir on the couch. Fakir looks ready to fall asleep too; Uzura can see loneliness in his eyes now that Duck is sleeping.

"Fakir, you want Duck to be a girl again, right, zura?"

He jumps at Uzura's question and stares at her with wide eyes, quite opposite of his sleepy-eyes from a few seconds ago. "I… of course I do," he tells Uzura.

"Why don't you write then, zura? You could make Duck a girl again, zura. One who dances, zura."

Fakir looks sad and hangs his head lightly. "It's not… I can't do something like that so simply, Uzura."

"But can't lovey-dovey do anything, zura?"

Fakir doesn't answer Uzura, he doesn't even look at her, zura. Maybe he can't, zura. Maybe he feels really guilty, zura. Maybe he feels defeated, zura.

* * *

><p>Uzura wakes up the next morning, still sitting on Fakir's couch. She looks around the house, and sees neither Duck nor Fakir<p>

"That's strange. Where are they, zura?" Uzura leaves her drum on its perch and climbs off the cushions to go find her friends. "Maybe they're outside, zura."

Uzura walks out of the front door and stops when she sees Duck, zura. Duck is a girl again, zura, and there is a pool of paper and ink around her four feet.

Wait a minute, zura, Duck shouldn't have four feet, zura. Uzura looks up farther, and sees that Fakir is standing there too, very close to Duck. Duck's face is smushed against Fakir's face, zura, and they connect at each other's mouths, zura.

Uzura reasons that they look hungry, zura. Didn't they eat breakfast, zura?

Duck moves her arms around Fakir's neck and they stop eating each other's lips, zura. That feeling that Uzura has seen in both Fakir's and Duck's eyes every day at the pond shines even brighter now than ever before. The two of them breathe deeply before their heads start to lean toward each other again.

Uzura steps forward and picks up some of the papers from the ground, zura. They are in Fakir's handwriting, zura, and on page has the word "Duck" scrawled across the top in big, bold letters.

It's Fakir's story come true, zura!

"_That's_ lovey-dovey, zura!" Duck and Fakir pull apart from each other and stare down at Uzura; they didn't know that she was there, zura. "You're lovey-dovey, zura!"

Miss Lovey and Mr. Dovey smile down at Uzura and Miss Lovey gives a slight nod. "Uzura, why don't you head down to the pond? We'll meet you there in a little bit."

Uzura nods and marches toward the pond, "Bring me my drum when you come, zura!"

Uzura thinks that neither Duck nor Fakir heard her; they were too busy listening to lovey-dovey to hear her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! <strong>


End file.
